


我和我的年上男友 07

by ERICHARLS



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERICHARLS/pseuds/ERICHARLS
Relationships: 光初代
Kudos: 9





	我和我的年上男友 07

入境没有受到什么阻碍，光在地铁上昏昏欲睡，翻看起报道上那些古代人之间喋喋不休的争论。这一任的创造局局长希斯拉德试图调和这座世界上最伟大的城市产生的裂伤，组织了两回协商会议，但都以无果告终。  
拉哈布雷亚警告那些激进派，声称他们放纵现代人，把争执的火种带了进来。光想转发点什么，但还是没有按下转发键。于是只是简简单单发了张登机牌，附言：放不下，还是来了。

“真是一团糟，都不肯让步。哈迪斯……他们又去找你了吧？”  
“哪有，拉哈布雷亚，你想太多了。想要拉拢我没有那么简单。”  
“哼，作为保守派里唯一碰对外贸易的……你说这话能信吗？”拉哈布雷亚看向那幢金碧辉煌的大楼，若有所思。  
“信不信请您自便，已经下班时间了，别告诉我议会要我回去继续加班，嗯？”

人老了话就多，所以拉哈布雷亚多话不是没有原因的。爱梅特赛尔克让秘书收拾好了东西，往停车场走去。这些天记者总想在他身上挖到什么猛料，在停车场蹲他，家门口偷拍他，气的他直接叫了保镖24小时看着自己的车和房子。  
这不……又抓到一个狗仔。  
爱梅特赛尔克打了个呵欠，远远就看到保镖在打人了，那惨叫声，啧啧。他双手插口袋里，已经准备好最尖酸刻薄的文本。走近了一看，却不由得大吃一惊。这个鼻青脸肿的猪头，不是他的老情人是谁？  
“啧，别打了，这节骨眼上……”他看了眼手表，歪歪头让保镖们走开。  
光抬头看了他一眼，唇线弯起来笑了。他扶着爱梅特赛尔克的车筋疲力竭地坐在地上，从口袋摸出一张皱巴巴的餐巾纸擦鼻血。  
爱梅特赛尔克愣了愣，心里涌上一点说不出的泛酸味。他蹲在光的面前，两人保持着距离。“唷，稀客，怎么还想起我这人老珠黄的？”  
“我以为你让他们打的。”  
“我让他们打的你就不还手？”  
“怎么还？”鼻音都出来了，样子怪可怜的。光眼睛余光往上瞄他，晶莹透亮的蓝色的眼珠子，像人类的拍卖场上他见过的宝石。“学院赶我走了，你……带我回家。”  
光没问能不能，也不是请求。到底是哪来的勇气？这些弱小又无知的生命实在是令他生气。爱梅特赛尔克站起来，抬起一只脚作势要踢他，最后他的皮鞋尖落在水泥地上，安静的停车场里回响起鞋尖与地面碰撞的清脆响声。  
“照片上的人不是我。”光勉强站起来，他的腿疼得厉害，歪歪扭扭往爱梅特赛尔克的方向靠近了两步，抓住他。“你是不是也嫉妒了？”  
“神经病，那种丑陋的想法只有你们人类才会产生。放手，不然我真的让人打死你。数到三，只数到三。”  
“一——二——s……”  
光忽然一个箭步冲上来，双手捏住他的肩膀就是狠狠一吻，趁爱梅特赛尔克没反应过来 他马上往下揩油，手掌往裤兜里一钻就是捏住人家的要害揉搓，流氓得OOC。古代人收到了极大的精神冲击，但他下意识不是一拳直击而竟然是分开双腿，爱梅特赛尔克后知后觉地红了脸，这破身体实在是太不像话了。  
“有狗仔。”爱梅特赛尔克眼神凶狠，耳朵红却得滴血，他用几乎要把光手掰折的力度甩开了他。双方像是搏击台上中场休息的选手，整理整理凌乱的衣衫，调整调整紊乱的心跳和呼吸。爱梅特赛尔克破天荒地打开了车门，对光甩甩头，“……进去。”  
——你看，再冷的男人，他的直肠……阿不，心肠都是热的。光光很满意。

车上，光光冒着断手的危险做汽车痴汉，痴没半天差点酿成交通事故。爱梅特赛尔克警告他再你妈搞老子就让这文的攻受调个头尾。光摸了摸屁股兜的杜蕾斯，开始回归正人君子形象。  
可惜，一进门形象就崩不住了。  
一技能：“我很想你。”，二技能：“那个人是谁？”三技能；“我是不是很像他？”三管齐下，成功突破了古代人的心理防线。爱梅特赛尔克被那头大型熊类紧紧拥抱，动弹不得。  
“你想我了吗？”光问。  
“想啊，想你的金金。先洗澡，行不？”  
他推了光一把，那个人立马奔到卫生间脱了个干干净净。爱梅特家的浴缸很大，自带按摩功能，简直就是酒池肉林的最佳Cosplay场所。  
浴缸容纳下他们两个还绰绰有余，紧贴着的是面单向落地窗，正好看看亚马乌罗提的无敌海景。脱了衣服的光浑身青紫，爱梅特赛尔克只当没有看见。他背对着光，那人一边给他搓澡一边亲他的后背，每一节脊柱都照顾得无微不至，爱梅特赛尔克很是享受，也愿意为他做一些快乐的事。  
“硬得可真快，吃药了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克的手顺着肉柱往下撸动，见那个人正情动地喘粗气，他忽然发狠掐了一把他的大腿根。光“嗷”一声叫出来，捂着裆部咬了咬下唇。必须得报复些什么。他捞过爱梅特赛尔克的腰，古代人的腰筋瘦，有着都市精英的病态和苍白，不一会儿，就被他掐出了五道红痕。爱梅特“啧”地表示自己的不满，他讨厌在这种狭窄的空间里做。然而他还没说话，身后那位主动者先一步用膝盖把他的两腿分开，一条挂在浴缸的边缘。爱梅特想坐起来，打他，或者扇他一巴掌。但光的性器已经抵在了股缝，他蹭了几下，粘腻的感觉马上触发了大脑里的娱乐开关。光把手往前伸，摸到他的性器后拢住套弄，没一会儿他就瘫软下来，光给他发出“进去”的信号时，他点点头，额头蹭着他的肩窝，没有嘴硬。  
冷漠的古代人曾经让他伤心过很多次，在那些他们的关系如何收场的话题里，在每一场矛盾中与矛盾过后。光动作温吞，缓慢挺进他柔软的内里，因为没有扩张，所以爱梅特赛尔克小心翼翼控制着自己的喘息。光握住他不知道往哪里放的手按在前胸。在他们做的时候，爱梅特赛尔克总是偏好背后位，要么就是蒙住他的眼睛骑乘。他记得有一次事后，古代人摆着臭脸说，那是因为不想看到他的蠢脸。  
以前他没问过为什么，只从看了那片八卦小报的新闻，好像心里那团迷雾就慢慢解开了。性器全部已经没入了后穴，爱梅特赛尔克的背绷直了，他垂下头，小声地说“…你别动！妈的，痛死了。”说着，他双手扶着浴缸边缘慢慢摆动起腰来，在温水里做的感觉很独特，没一回进出都会带进一些水，在温水的宽抚下，被强行撑开的穴肉也就不那么疼痛了。  
直觉他适应得差不多了，光才抬起他的小腿抽插起来，随着光越来越猛烈的动作，浴池水波开始大幅度地荡漾，过满的水溢得到处都是。水波与水体中的拍打声渐渐清晰，爱梅特将全部体重托付在他的胸膛上，整个人像风暴中的小舟，只能随波飘荡。  
光像对待女人一样揉搓他扁平的乳房，使他喘息得更为粗重。“那个人……有和我一样这么对待你吗？”他的头抵着爱梅特赛尔克柔软的白发，蹭了蹭。手上的动作却是狠狠地将他往下一压。爱梅特赛尔克闻言愣了愣，柔软肠道中的敏感被狠狠挤压，他止不住叫喊出来。同时耳垂被光含进嘴里，他灵巧的舌头竟把那枚金色的耳坠拆了下来。爱梅特赛尔克扭头想从他嘴里将自己的耳坠夺回来，争抢之中，精致的饰物掉入水里。  
“别管了。”光将他的一手紧扣住，爱梅特赛尔克忽然没了性致，用手肘撞他喝声让他滚远点，不料恰好撞到他的伤。光呜咽了一声，抱着肚子蜷起来，爱梅特赛尔克看到自己眼前透明无色的水体飘来一丝血红。他往后一看，发现这个不经打的生物竟然吐血了。

妈的。妈的妈的。爱梅特赛尔克做在家属等候的长椅上捂着双眼。光还在手术室里抢救，谁能想到做个爱竟然还搞出人命了，他一没调教二没性虐待。这事儿要是被议会知道了，猜那群激进派会怎么招？  
他手心里还握着那枚闪亮的耳坠，腿却不由自主地在抖。他低估了那些柔弱的生命体，如果是那个人的话，他也就不用为他担心。  
亚马乌罗提的医疗技术先进，医生出来时递给他一张纸，“活了，不过这些纤细的生命，可真脆弱，呼，爱梅特赛尔克先生，我在新闻上看到，他——似乎是您的那位伴侣？我建议您考虑到行政局去为他办理入籍手续，让他成为我们城市里光荣的市民。”  
“哼，我就直说了，一只蝼蚁而已，还不配。”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑。  
医生皱着眉头，对他的态度似乎不太满意。他还想说什么，爱梅特赛尔克抢先一步打断：“让我看看他。”


End file.
